Their Little Kitten
by kkfyfe47
Summary: What if our prince of tennis was a kitten in trouble? The five lovers are ready to help him and in return the sneaky cat is going to repay them in his own way. Can the five teens really help when the monsters of Ryoma's past come knocking again? Little OC on some of the characters. Hints of OT6, Fluff
1. Chapter 1

New Story! Yay! So I've been mulling over whether or not I've wanted to post this new story or not. I have no idea where I'm going with it and it's probably just going to be chapter to chapter writing. I really hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think! Would love to hear anything you got for me.

~Kay

* * *

Sanada was coming back from the street courts where he was trying to get a good work out for the day but half way through it began to rain and a thunder-storm came.

Since he decided to walk that day to the courts he had no choice but to walk back, regretfully leaving his bus pass at home. Luckily for him he had an umbrella in his bag so he wasn't soaking like the poor souls that ran past him with nothing more than their newspaper or bags atop their heads.

Stopped at a cross walk he became lost in his own thoughts about what he would have to do when he got home. Nothing seemed to disturb his train of thoughts with nothing around him except the rain and the very few cars on the streets.

The sound of water crashing around him almost seemed to help keep him in his own thoughts, and doing a good job of it too. He didn't even notice that he could've walked across the street two lights ago as he was so far into his own thoughts and fantasies.

The one thing that brought him out of his dream like state was a black and green fur ball that was running through the streets.

It had just been running up the street toward himself when it ran straight into the road on the cross walk right at him but it started to slow down. In fact the little fur ball that he now recognized as a kitten was just standing in the middle of the road.

Sanada was shocked when he sharpened his gaze on the little cat even more and saw the terrible condition it was in.

With the help of the down pour its fur was drenched and dripping wet, at least the fur it had left. A lot of its fur was stuck together and matted in areas and some of the dirt that used to be in his fur was visibly sliding off and onto the road where it stood.

It's small figure showed possible malnutrition and the thin tail that was attached to the end of the poor cat was hanging down to the ground.

Sanada, though, found the kittens eyes to be a pair of the most beautiful golden yellow eyes he had ever seen. The contrast of the glowing gold colors of his eyes to the black and green colors of his fur coat was amazing.

He couldn't take his eyes off the little guy who couldn't seem to do the same with him for the kitten had stared directly at Sanada at the same time.

When he finally found himself able to move again, free from the trance he had been placed, he reached a hand out slowly in the direction the kitten stood.

The kitten who had also not been able to take his eyes off the human in front of him began to panic when he realized a car was coming his way. He really would have moved any other day but today was just ridden with bad luck and karma trying to get back at him.

His muscles still refused to move and when he gained the smallest movement it was extremely painful. The cuts and bruises that he earned earlier in the day were not helping him. He just wanted to curse the stupid cats that did this to him, it was all their fault.

Small mews of pain that he could no longer hold back came from his mouth out of frustration and pain. He was ready to give up and just let the black car that didn't see him at all for it hadn't slowed down in the slightest, take his life.

That is until he saw the human who was standing nearby run towards him like he was in a race. 'A car is coming at me and now a human too?'

The kitten thought for sure now he would be trampled but the human bent down still in a run and scooped him up with one hand and hugged him into his chest. He couldn't believe it! The human was trying to strangle him!

The sheer force that the human was putting on him with his huge arms was too much and the cat finally found it in himself to struggle in the tight hold the human had on him.

As soon as he placed his hand out to the kitten in front of him its head snapped to the right and its eyes grew big.

Sanada also looking in the same direction as the cat started to panic at the realization that the car that was coming straight for them wasn't paying attention to the cat in the road and it wasn't going to be turning at the intersection either.

He didn't think about what he was doing before he ran out into the cross walk and bent down to scoop the cat up with his one free arm that wasn't holding onto the umbrella. Once he felt the wet ball of fur he clutched it to his chest as he ran out of the cars way just in time.

Looking down he finally loosened his grip around the cat and watched as he took in his surroundings. Sanada and the cat both became frozen once more when their eyes met up close this time. He gave a tiny mew up at him as Sanda began to walk down the sidewalk again.

"I don't think it would be good if you stayed out here." He said as he adjusted him into a more comfortable position against his chest.

'Although I wonder what Kei would say when he sees what I have?' he wondered silently.

"Gen, what is that thing you're carrying?" When said man turned his head to the voice he heard he saw one of his lovers standing next to his limo.

"Kei?"

"Be amazed by Ore-samas perfect timing. I was driving by and noticed you so I told the driver to pull over. Come on, you can tell us about the thing you're holding in the car." Atobe turned around and walked the few short steps back to the limo with Sanada following behind him.

Handing the umbrella to the driver he got in still holding the kitten, carefully now, to his chest. When he looked up from the kitten he noticed more than one person in the limo. Seiichi Yukimura, his long-time friend now turned lover was sitting next to Keigo Atobe with a smile and eyes now stuck on the kitten in his arms.

"What did you bring with you Gen?" The tensai asked.

"A cat I found. It was about to get run over when I found him."

"It better not mess up Ore-samas car, it looks filthy." Commented Atobe with a scowl on his face but the quiet cat broke its silence when it gave a small hiss in his direction.

Yukimura only chuckled at the cute attempt the cat made and rubbed his head softly with a finger.

"Looks like the little kitten doesn't like being called filthy Kei, but we can fix that when we get home, okay?" Yukimura said with a smile that clearly said 'you have no other options' at Atobe.

Sanada only made an agreeing grunt at them and looked back down at the kitten in his lap.

When it looked back up at him again he took a finger and lightly brushed it over his head repeatedly in a stroking motion which earned a steady purr from the cat.

The other two watched as a rare smile appeared on his face when it happened.

Yukimua could tell the two would get along and he was looking forward to how the other would take to him as well.

* * *

**What**? Filthy? He has some nerve calling me filthy. I know my fur has seen better days but he doesn't have to say it like I'm a disease or something! The nerve. _Hiiiiissss._

"Looks like our little kitten doesn't like being called filthy Kei, but we can fix that when we get home, okay?" The blue one said.

Well duh, if I called you filthy you would probably be mad too.

When I heard the soft rumbling voice of the one I was sitting on I looked up and he looked back down at me. I don't understand how someone could get so big! He's not just tall but muscular too.

His stone grey eyes are so...so...I don't know but they're hard to look away from.

Ahhhhh, that feels good. The way he's rubbing my head, it's so good, I wish it wouldn't stop. Now that I think about it I haven't even thought about the annoying scratches all over my body. There just a dull throb now, not nearly as bad as before.

Oh, that's the spot, right there. Whoa wait, he smiled! His smile is so warm, he looks a lot better with it, he should smile more. It would definitely make him less scary.

* * *

When the three teens arrived at home their other two lovers greeted them with curious glances at the black fur ball still in Gen's arms.

"Saa, Gen-chan what do you have here?" Fuji asked with eyes open and looking straight into the felines eyes.

"Well it seems as though our Gen rescued the little guy right before he was about to be hit by a car." Yukimura piped up from the side.

This only made Fuji even more interested and his eyes opened a little wider as if he were inspecting the cat.

"Really?..." Fuji said, "Why is he covered in all these scratches?" Which got everyone's attention because none of them had noticed with the poor lighting, but the cat was in worse condition then they thought.

He wasn't just dirty but was bleeding in a few spots from scratches and cuts everywhere.

To make his point even more obvious Fuji took him out of Sanada's hands and held him up so you could clearly see his legs and arms. Small whinny mewls escaped the cats lips as his limbs stretched and burned in pain.

"Gen-chan, where did you say you found this little guy?" The kitten really just wanted to be back in the strong ones arms again while he pet his head.

The four teens decided to make Atobe call a vet to come to the house immediately since none of them knew how to care for wounds on a cat.

Sanada and Fuji then sat in one of the guest bedrooms to try to keep the cat from doing anything to harm itself further. The others went around the house gathering supplies the doctor said he would probably need from the description of the wounds the cat had on it.

The kitten seemed really calm until the tensai wanted to hold him again.

"He doesn't have any tags so that means he doesn't have any owners or a name. Say, what's your name little one?" Fuji said as he opened his electric blue eyes.

"Saa, would your name be Ryoma?" At this the kitten began to struggle in his hold and he jumped back into Sanadas lap.

Fuji was left to smile even wider at his cuteness as the larger male began to stroke the kittens head to keep him calm.

'How did he know?' Were the kittens thoughts as he began to doze off in his curled up position.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Amazing? Okay? Good? Bad? Tell me all about it in a review! Follow and Favorite too while you're at it!

~Kay


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Kay here!

Can't wait for you guys to read this new chapter. I hope it's good! So about taking so long to update though. Tell me what you think when your done by reviewing, or favorite and follow if you haven't already. Any suggestions welcome!

Thanks, Kay~

Ryoma wasn't sure if he was happy or not that the human named 'Gen' brought him home with him or not. On one side he wasn't running in the rain or from anything that might want to chase him, which was the best thing that's happened to him in a long time.

However, on the other end of it he was now trapped inside a room with the one that somehow, miraculously, guessed his name right which gave him the creeps and the doctor that he was now extremely annoyed with.

"_Hiiisssss_", I hissed again at the man for prodding another one of the tender and painful spots on my body. When is he going to fix the wounds, not just poke them...'If he doesn't do something intelligent soon I'm gonna bite'em'.

"_Hiiisssss_"

"Doctor-san I think you might want to hurry with what you're doing, the little guy doesn't look like he's going to cooperate for much longer." Seiichi said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ah gomenasai, I was just making sure none of his other paws were sprained."

"Sprained?" Gen asked.

"Yes, the one paw, the back right one to be exact, is sprained but that seems to be the worst of it besides major bruising and a couple deep scratches." Genichiro watched on a little more as the doctor looked at all the bruises and scratches on the kitten.

Fuji came back though and said, "Doctor-san the kittens bath water you had me draw is ready. I just filled up the sink in the bathroom with warm water considering how small he is, is that okay?"

"Hai, that will do for now." The doctor answered him as he carefully picked up the kitten and headed to the bathroom that was connected.

"Now I know you're not going to like this," the doctor spoke as he went to the sink filled with water, "but I need to get some of the mud off of you before I try to bandage any of your wounds." He set Ryoma in the sink right as he finished the last word and to his surprise, and the three that watched, Ryoma didn't struggle to get out or seem uncomfortable at all.

"Huh" was all the stooped veterinarian could get out as he watched little Ryoma paw his way to the edge of the sink and then watch as his eyes drooped in relaxation.'This little guy is pretty interesting.'

"…Pfft….hahaha." Fuji and Seiichi started to break out in giggles at the sight of the kitten in the sink and another warm smiled appeared on Genichiros face.

'Where's my camera?' Fuji thought.

'I'm glad I decided to bring this little guy home with me after all.' Gen mused.

'Kunimitsu sure is missing a lot, and where did Kei run off to?' Seiichi thought.

The rest of Ryoma's bath went swimmingly and as he was gently wrapped in a towel the doctor took him back to the room and set him on the bed where he was before. Thankfully, this time the Doctor quickly bandaged his ankle and whatever was needed.

Ryoma sighed once it was over, he really disliked being manhandled so much like that, although he did enjoy the bath a little. He heard footsteps and that's when Keigo reappeared with a basket and a blanket inside of it.

"Ore-sama has returned with something for the brat." He set the basket next to where the cat was sitting and smiled down at his achievement.

"When ore-sama asked one of his maids for the supplies ore-sama told her what it was for and she even put the blanket through the dryer to make it warm so be grateful brat."

Gen felt the warm blanket and looked down at the kitten on his lap picking him up and gently set him inside the comfort of the basket.

Once Ryoma shifted into the blankets he just about melted letting the longest and loudest purr since…since he didn't know the last time he felt so good. Everyone in the room watched happily and he slowly drifted off to sleep with a purr.

"Hmm, well I believe he will be in good hands with all of you so I'll be leaving now. If you need any more help or advice, don't hesitate to call and someone will be sure to help you." The doctor said as he made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Let ore-sama walk you out." Keigo spoke as he followed. When Keigo saw him getting into his car he saw another coming down the drive and up to the house.

Recognizing it as one of his cars, he knew Kunimitsu had finally come home and boy, oh boy, did he miss a lot.

'Neverfear', he chuckled to himself, 'ore-sama will be glad to fill him in and take him upstairs to see. But what exactly would he think about all of this?'

Kunimitsu made his way up to the front door of the house with a brow raised in question. Keigo answered with a cocky grin and indicated for him to follow as he took him upstairs to the spare bedroom that the others were sitting quietly in. When Kunimitsu saw the basket in Genichiro's hands he became confused, what was the big deal?

"Mitsu" Fuji smiled mischievously at him as he walked closer to the basket in curiosity. "Gen picked up a little friend when he was out today, we would like to introduce you to him."

Tezuka looked back into the basket this time as Gen moved the blanket around the sleeping kitten for him to see better. His eyes widened a hairs length as he saw the little green ears pop out and heard the smallest of purrs.

'A kitten?' He thought, slightly surprised.

"Syu already decided on a name for him too, right?" Seiichi said as he looked over to Fuji.

"Hai, his name is Ryoma." As soon as Fuji said the last syllable of his name Ryoma woke up and opened his eyes finding a different human standing in front of him. Ryoma looked up at him and blinked letting a small yawn out of his tired body.

"I found him when I was walking home from the street courts hurt and about to get run over by a car…I couldn't leave him there, so I brought him home." Genichiro replied honestly.

"Hm, I think it was a good choice. As long as Keigo doesn't mind, I don't mind either." Kunimitsu said. He then reached down and pet Ryomas head softly.

_"__Meeoorrww" _Ryoma mewled at them with big eyes blinking expectantly. 'Now let's see how smart these guys really are' he thought with mirth. _"Meeooorrrrwww"_ He mewled again but louder.

All of their heads turned to the kitten looking sweetly at them. Gen got up with the basket in his arms carrying him downstairs and into the kitchen, as the others were following behind.

Getting to the kitchen Gen put the basket with the cat in it on the island in the middle of the room while he went to the fridge. As he searched through the fridge for what he was looking for Ryoma tried his best to get a look at where he was at.

'Humpf, fancy place they got.' He thought to himself. However his thoughts were all cut off when Genichiro held out a piece of turkey to the kitten sitting in the basket.

His eyes grew big in realization and he attack the food like it could be his last meal. Gen got another small smile on his face as he fed the cat and the others decided to leave him to it, Fuji going to retrieve his camera because he couldn't afford to miss anything else.

Ryoma continued to eat until he couldn't fit anymore in his stomach and refused to take any more from the gentle giant.

For the rest of the day Ryoma and Gen did everything together like this, Gen nursing the cat and trying to make him feel better while the others watched amused or even helped Gen take care of him.

It was night time when they had all gathered in the living room around the tv for movie night. Gen possessively placed the basket with the kitten on his lap throughout the entire movie but still allowing others to lean on his shoulder or hold hands.

It had gotten late when the movie finally ended and Ryoma gave a huge yawn to show the man holding him, it was lights out for himself.

"I think Ryo-chan has the right idea, don't you think." Seiichi said to his lovers.

"Tomorrow's going to be exhausting since we all have tennis practice." Kunimitsu added. With a nod of the rest of their heads they pulled themselves from the couch and dragged their bodies into bed upstairs.

When Gen got to the bed he couldn't find it in himself to put the basket down, so he lied on his back and put the sleeping cat on top of his stomach.

The others watched all with a warm smile as Gen started to fall asleep with the cat except for Keigo. Keigo started to get annoyed that the stray was getting more attention than him now.

He was okay with having him at first but this was going overboard for Keigo, the cat wasn't _that_ special. He began to walk over to the drowsy man and lift the creature off him, putting him back into the basket that they had been keeping him in.

Gen watched confused and was about to protest when he noticed the missing warmth from his chest and Keigo turned back to him and said, "You didn't think ore-sama was just going to let you all sleep just like that did you? Ore-sama decided it's been to long since our last five-some."

Syuuske and Seiichi looked at each other knowingly, he was getting jealous, and it was kind of cute in a way.

Tonight they decided to indulge him, with a little reluctance on Gen's part. He really loved them all but for some reason he just couldn't stop thinking of Ryoma.

Ryoma's dreams were haunting him again.

The warmth was all gone and he felt…alone again. He hated that feeling the most, why did everyone always abandon him?

In his dream he was running again from shadows that were chasing him down another alley. He could hear the laughter of the others that used to beat him up, their snide comments ringing in his ears.

Right as he noticed there was a wall in front of him he stopped. Ryoma was trapped in a dead end and could see the shadows of the others getting closer to him.

He panicked and starting pacing, looking for a way out but it was too late. They came around the corner spotting their prey and with glee they walked slower to make him squirm, knowing he couldn't go anywhere.

Ryoma tried to claw his way up the brick wall that was the end of the alleyway but he slid back down without any hope of getting away.

Just as he was sure they would pounce the ground from underneath him fell and he found himself falling in a dark tunnel.

Before he could hit the bottom of course like every nightmare he woke up sweating and breathing harsher than normal.

It only took a couple of seconds to come back to his senses but when he did he wasn't sure he wanted to be in that room either.

The smell was...everywhere, and overwhelming. He knew that smell, sadly. Sounds reached his ears and he couldn't believe it, there was no mistaking it now.

He cringed as he saw what was happening a few feet in front of him on the giant bed. Limbs entangled with each other and all five of them having sex with each other, bringing back old, horrible, memories for Ryoma.

The images he was trying so hard to forget had begun to come back in clear pictures like a movie. Ryoma was scared, so scared. He didn't like these people so much now.

He couldn't risk trusting them anymore because they might do the same to him in his human form. Ryoma was thinking maybe the gentle giant knowing about him having the ability to shape shift wouldn't be so bad, they could have been friends, maybe. Not so much anymore.

Ryoma trembled where he sat trying to bury himself into the bottom of the basket to get away from everything. Too weak to do anything else, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

'What do I do, what do I DO?' he thought as he sat there waiting for them to stop.

Eventually all the noise stopped and the room became calmer as all five came down from their piece of heaven and Ryoma came out of his hell.

All fell asleep peacefully in bed together, wrapped around each other with thoughts of bliss.

Ryoma left in his seemingly cold basket alone and thoughts of nothing but nightmares to accompany him. Eventually letting pure exhaustion take him back to sleep hours later, he slept fitfully.

He would have to leave as soon as he could, there's no way he could continue here.

Thanks so much for reading, follow favorite and review. Tell me what you think, I don't particularly mind. Any and all ideas are welcome.

Kay~


End file.
